


Funeral

by Supersoda



Series: RvB Angst War [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, RvB Angst War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina has a funeral. [Entry for Angst War]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by powerfulpomegranate: Carolina sees a lighter similar to York's at some store after the events of the series. Decides to buy it and bury it bc that's the closest she'll ever get to a funeral.

It stared off as an average day. After they defeated Malcolm Hargrove all that was left to do was wait for a ship to take them home. Since then Carolina got into the habit of taking walks through the many markets that sprung up after peace settled. She found the noise and colours calming. Stalls upon stalls of trinkets or fresh food always gave her something to look at. Today however, was different.

She almost walked past it at first, by the glint from the sunlight caught her eye. It was in a wicker basket with other trinkets and Carolina didn’t believe her eyes. 

It was a lighter. Almost identical to the one that she stole from York all those years ago. It had the same red top but instead of the Errera logo it was a yellow smiley face. Carolina picked it up and was filled with a sense of purpose.

“How much for the lighter?” The girl working the stall took a quick look at the lighter.

“Five credits sound fair?” Carolina handed her the credits and was on her way. 

She looked for a long time for the perfect place until she found it. A secluded area at the base of stone outcrop. It was peaceful here and did not look like it got a lot of foot traffic but it was still close to the base allowing her to visit often. After leaving the market Carolina grabbed some supplies she would need from the base; a shovel and laser carver. Once she found a somewhat smooth part of the rock face she set to work. 

Digging the hole did not take long. She stood there before it the lighter clutched in her hands. She said a silent prayer before placing it into the hole and filling it in. After that was done she carved four letters into the rock in a simple print. When all was said and done she took a seat before the makeshift grave. 

“I’m sorry York, you deserved a better funeral than this.” Carolina kept her eyes locked on name cut into the stone.

“A giant party will all your friends and family. You never did like solemn events.” She took in a ragged breath, letting her nerves calm before continuing to the hardest part.

“I still love you York, and I always will. I sorry I didn’t listen to you when I should have. I’m sorry I didn’t look for you or find you in time. I’m sorry that I took you for granted.” Carolina sat there in silence, at a loss for words. When she rose she pressed her hand to his name and whispered,

“I’m so sorry.” Before walking away.


End file.
